


t-shirts & ice cream

by angxldust



Series: Wu Brothers (& Junmyeon) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Fluff, Kid!Sehun, junmyeon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxldust/pseuds/angxldust
Summary: Kris just needed to buy groceries for the house but Sehun just didn't want to cooperate.





	t-shirts & ice cream

No one had told him it will be this hard to get an 8-year-old dressed.

Yifan had one job and he was working on making it very easy for himself and his younger brother, Sehun, but the boy had other plans.

“Sehun, please just let me put your shirt on.”  Yifan pleaded, standing in front of his trembling, shirtless brother who kept the permanent scowl on his face. “You’re bound to get sit like this so please let hyung help.”

Sehun shook his still damp, jet black hair in protest. It wasn’t like they were going to the dentist or even worse, the doctor’s office. Kris just needed to go and run some errands and couldn’t leave his brother alone. Now that his parents were out of the picture and he was now Sehun’s legal guardian, the 26-year-old had to learn that it wasn’t just him anymore. He loved his brother to death and honestly had only gotten the chance to see him when his parents were around about three times which some may label as lacking in the older sibling department. That is why he was making it all up now, well he had to make it up now or he’d be not only a terrible brother but also just a terrible person as a whole.

“Okay,” He spoke, huffing in faux defeat. “I’ll just go ahead and go grocery shopping by myself.”

The boy didn’t budge.

“Maybe I’ll even stop by that new ice cream shop that opened up close by. I’ll even ask Junmyeon to tag along since Sehun-ah doesn’t wanna come.”

“Junnie-hyung? Ice cream?” The 8-year-old immediately ran to his brother, looking up with eyebrows furrowed, upset at the thought of being left out. “Sehun wants to come.”

Yifan smiled, bending down to his level just to boop his nose, “then let’s go ahead and finish drying your hair and put this,” he pointed to the green t-shirt at hand, “over your noggin and on your body.”

Sehun froze for a moment before asking, “will I get ice cream and Junnie-hyung if I do?”

His older brother pretended to think about it for a second then sighed, “sure. I’ll call him on are way to the store. Ice cream will come with him I promise.”

And that was how Yifan found out how to bribe an 8-year-old with Ice cream and his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> first installment of this collection complete!


End file.
